Leaving Tonight
by marykatebooks
Summary: "After all, you have to make peace with your past so it won't bother your future." Avery makes the desperate decision to leave the life she knows for the life she wants with Karl by her side. [Kavery] AU and a bit OOC; Older!Fic


**Hey Guy's, thanks for your reviews on my previous story 'So Over Wess.'. I'm excited about this. Read & Review!**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Pouring rain filled the room with the sound of the storm, at full rage, against the window. Inside the house, lay a restless 26 year old man. He sighed, looking towards the window. Oh, how much he desired to be asleep. He received immense comfort from the sleep he got. No work was needed and his worries faded away. Although his pajamas consisted of a grey tank top and his boxers, he still felt hot. Staring at the clock, it read '_2:30 AM'. _Apparently, tonight he would not be getting any sleep. Standing up, he strolled out of his room to the kitchen. Lying in bed would do Karl no good.

Opening the fridge door, he looked for his desired drink. Having found it, he closed the door and grabbed the glass from the cupboards and pour the white liquid into the cup. Before he could take a sip, the doorbell rang. _'A guest, at this time a night?' _Walking over to the door, he looked through the peephole. The person on the other side shocked him.

Opening the door, he stood in front of Avery and a very young girl, both in their pajamas and a coat. They were both wet from standing out in the rain. The look on her face reflected the sleepiness and stress she was feeling. Her eyes were circled by deep purple lines that told of long sleepless nights. Her lips parted in a sharp curve that spoke of emotional pain.

"Hi." She said, breaking the silence.

"Hi."

"Look," she sighed "I know I should be here, especially at this time a night, but I...I just didn't know where else to go and I-I had to leave and-" As she was talking, her eyes began to water, and her voice starting to waver.

"Shh. It's okay. Just come in, it's freezing out there." He ushered them inside as he closed the door behind them. The little girl sat at one of his recliners while Avery sat on the coach. The child had her pajamas on and a small stuffed toy in her arms. Avery wrapped her arms around her stomach and duck her head down, trying to hide her tears. However, her body shook as the sobs began to increase. Karl ran to side a took her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder while he rubbed circles into her back trying to calm her down.

He had not talked Avery in a long time, not even knowing she had a daughter, assuming she is her daughter. Having a few mutual friends, they occasionally crossed paths at gatherings but never really stopped to converse with each other. Perhaps this little girl caused him to see Avery less.

After awhile, the sobbing turned to sniffles and then it was just silence.

"Want to tell me what's wrong and why you came?" He spoke in a gentle, comforting tone. He could feel her pick her head up from his shoulder.

"No, not yet. I just had to leave him. I'm sorry for coming here, we can leave."

"No. You can both stay here as long as you need."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to-."

"Its fine, trust me."

"Thank you so much, Karl. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Your welcome." The sleeping girl in the chair soon caught his attention. "By the way, who is that little girl?"

"That's my daughter, Madison. She's four." Avery explained

"She must have been exhausted."

"Yeah. I had to wake her up in the middle of her sleep."

"Let's find you two a room to sleep in." Avery was about to pick Madison up, when she was stopped by Karl.

"I got her." As Karl picked to small girl, she began to squirm but soon found a crook in the side of his neck to fall asleep on. Allowing Karl to lead the way, they went up the stairs that led to a long hallway.

"Umm... Can we have a room near yours? I mean if you don't have one, but-"

"Hey, There's a room across the hallway from mine. You can have that one." He turned a right as they neared his room. Avery was astonished at his generosity.

"Karl, you have no idea how much of a favor you're doing me. I cannot thank you enough." Avery had not expected this when she came here. In fact, she hadn't even expected to come here. But, as she was driving she suddenly entered his mind. The time he gave her a shoulder to cry on when her boyfriend broke up with her or when her parents had died. He was there for her.

"Don't mention it." They reached his room along with the room across from it. Avery turned the doorknob and opened the was a queen sized bed with black and white sheets. The TV was hung on the wall with a dresser underneath. Next to the bed was a long chair with a window covered by curtains. Along with that, there was a few paintings. Karl laid the young girl on the bed as Avery laided her coat on the chair.

"I'll be in the room over if you need me."

"Thanks, Karl. Good night."

"Good night." He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Avery internally sighed, looking around. She was, in a sense, glad she had came here. Karl's listening ear and his generosity was what the woman needed. Gently smiling, Avery laid herself down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Thoughts filled her head of the decision she had made before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**There ya go! I would love to lie and promise regular reviews but there won't be. Sorry. However I have finished chapter 2 and will be posting later this week. **


End file.
